evil sonic chapter 1
by segahog
Summary: well this story is about darkness my fan chacter and shadow and sonic and methiles , but it has a twist in ti


It was raining morning .I was walking around with shadow. I was still living in Spain with shadow. I still had that red leathered silver spiked collar he gave me age a go.

It was about 12; 58am in the morning.

When I saw sonic on his own .So I walked up to sonic.'hey sonic where are the others ' I asked him.'Their back at the house why'd answered me.'Just wondering ' I told him.

When suddenly he looked at the dark night sky and just ran without say see ya.

20 min later it was nighttime and I and shadow was still outside apart from we were siting on a bench. Shadow was holding my hand. When shadow looked me in my eyes and kissed that he snoged me.

When suddenly I could hear the pit pat of feet coming this way. Then in the cone of my eye I saw a black figure with lemurs red eye like a cat.

Suddenly the black figure was running in my direction leaving dark black smoke trail.

Then the black figures grab my neck and pined me to the wall cracking it.

When I looked at the dark figure face it had red ruby eye that glowed like the night moon.

I0ts spikes had tips of red at the end of them like shadow but not blood red well like his eye colour ruby red.

Then in a flash shadow got silver shotgun with a brown handle and shot the black figure though the back.

After he shot the black figure, the black figure just bleed black and healed up.

Then the black figure laugh evil and said 'was meant to hurt how prethtic'. Then shadow looked half shocked .I guess the other half he trying to hind as usual. Then the dark figure turned to shadow leaving a black trail of smoke and garbing shadow neck, lifting him in the air saying' so you're the ultimate life form you don't look it faker' then shadow tried to reach his shot but it was two far a way. Then shadow singled me to get the gun without the black figure noticing. So then I walked quietly to the gun. Then I grab the gun holding it between my hand. My hands were shacking due to the moment that was silence as death.

BANG! I shot the second bullet in the shotgun .The bullet was fire though the black figure back same spot where shadow fire. Then he turned to face me and chucked shadow against the white wall. After he choked me against the wall cracking it and said' you the same as shadow pointless, stupid, and no poupuse to live, I should of killed you when I had the chance girlie'. Then shadow got up a walked to the black figure, the black figure notice him coming. The dark figure turned to shadow as well as holding a blade to my thought and saying'take one more step and she gets it'. Then shadow put his head down to think. Then lifts his head and sly smiles and shouted'CHAOS BLAST '. Then a red shock wave came from shadow. When it hit the dark figure blasting him away. But where holding the blade he slit me across my thought. Then after that impact the dark figure was lead against the wall but he was still standing. Then he turned to look at me, he saw me just on my knees holding my left hand on my throughout with blood splatters covering the floor and my hands. Then shadow saw me on the floor as well with blood splatter everywhere. Then shadow walked up to me, when I moved my hand from my thought shadow looked shocked.

Then shadow walked up to the dark figure and tried to punch him but the dark figure teleported behind me and said 'until we meet again I take your little girlfriend ' and he left a cloud of black smoke. So shadow jumped into the big cloud of smoke.

After that it led him to a dark place with a lava river that glow dim.

After he tried to find me when he heard a dark voice coming from the north. So he followed the echo of the voice.

10mins later he found where the echo came from.

Then the dark figure detected shadow coming and he though me against the wall like a lifeless rag doll.

Then the dark figure said 'well look who here the one who thinks he's the ultimate life form'

Then shadow looked anger at the dark figure.

And lashed out without think .The dark figure just dodged it and said 'how foolish without think about'. Then dark figure said 'just like old time shadow'.' What how do u know my

Name' shadow asked the dark figure' don't u recognises me u shadow ' the told figure told shadow.'eh' shadow said and looked puzzled.

Then the dark figure said ' well look like time up shadow see ya'.

Then the dark figure leave a big cloud of smoke .So shadow jumped into the big cloud of smoke again.

Then he was lead to a place with big grey cattle's. With a church shaped door with big doorknobs.

So he ran to the cattle in the distance .So when shadow reach the cattle he found a silver dim gate with a grey pad lock holding the gate together. So shadow kicked it down hard as he could .It snapped like a broken bone. Then shadow walked though the gate and walked thought the garden. The garden was like death killed all live and breathing thing in garden. It had the stench of death like a rioting corpses that being here eversince.

So after walking though the garden of death he reached the church shaped doors with a big doorknob. He was about to open the when it open it self. Then shadow walked into the big cattle. When he got in they were four doors, the first one was jet-black colour with mark where the door got clawed. The second door was grey as a wolf fur and the third one was a ruby red colour with bits chipped off it. The last one was slitly open with bloodstains on the floor that looked like paint but it was dry blood. Then shadow heard to voices coming from the third doors .So shadow walked the third door and put ear to hear what the voice were talking about. He heard 'hey what should I do with the girl.' 'Keep her here she will help us get shadow here' 'how' 'shadow will come to get his girl and then we trap him ' 'o I get ' 'but the girl might be some use to me ' 'so that why the call u methils the grey or great '.

Then shadow filled with and kicked down the door with all his rage. Then methils said something ' well looks like the hedgehog is here after all this time ' 'well I am not here to see u or your little helper either' shadow said. Then the light went out all you could see was the lemma glow of shadow eyes the dark figures as well as mine. Then shadow heard someone say 'quickly get '. Then the light turned back on shadow was tied up with a rope.

And I led up the stair and into a room with a white bed and a grey wardrobe and a white big long mirror. Then the dark figure gave me this black and red dress as well as some black boots with belt buckles on down the side. After the dark figure said 'put this on the master will be expecting u for dinner'. Then he shut the door I put the dress on with black ribbons on the crossed over red ribbons on the back and a criss-crossed paten with silver and black thread that covered my chests fur. Then I put on the black leather boots with silver belt buckles down the side.

Then I looked in the mirror with a white frame .I looked at my self in the white framed mirror I looked like some kind of Goth with my red leather sliver spike collar that was covering my cut across my throughout that I got age a go.

Then the darks figure knock on the white door and asked' are u ready the master is waiting for u at the table ' 'yes I am ready ' I told the dark figure.

And the dark figure opened the white door and led me to what he called the master.

When I got there was a long brown table with all sort of food and the social master at the end siting in a big chair with chair arm that he was laying his arms on.

Then I sat down on the chair with a red cushion on.

After that the master studs up and walked up to me and asked me if I want to have a walk with him down to the garden. After he asked me I said ' yes'.

Then he took me thought the hall to the big old wooden door and opened it.

When he open it I saw the whole garden then he bowed down and said 'ladies first ' and he let me go first.

Then he walked me though his garden and holding my hand.


End file.
